Jeu de patience
by RaeDMagdon-fr
Summary: [LMDD ép. 2] Après leur première rencontre torride dans le bureau de Tevos, Aria aimerait bien remettre le couvert. Tevos, cependant, ne lui facilite pas la tâche.
**Jeu de patience**

RaeDMagdon

 _Traduction :_ _RaeDMagdon-fr_

 _Avertissement : MA+  
Deuxième épisode de la série La Meilleure des Distractions.  
_

 _..._

 _ **M10.05.86, Purgatoire**_

Aria fixait son Omnitool, les yeux plissés de contrariété. Deux jours. Cela faisait deux jours que Tevos avait interrompu leur myriade de baisers affamés pour la mettre à la porte en lui promettant de l'appeler. Deux jours, et rien. Pas le moindre message, écrit ou autre.

Elle soupira et tendit la main vers la bouteille de rhum à côté d'elle, se demandant pourquoi le silence de la Conseillère était si déroutant. Perdre le contact avec ses plans cul ne l'avait jamais ennuyée auparavant. À vrai dire, elle négligeait de donner son numéro personnel à la plupart d'entre eux. Les répétitions n'étaient pas son genre et, en dehors de la chambre, elle n'aimait pas les attentes désespérées. Mais le désengagement de Tevos la contrariait, et les doutes commençaient à s'immiscer dans sa tête.

La gorgée suivante de rhum descendit en lui brûlant la gorge et atteignit brutalement son estomac. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être dans cette position. Peu de personnes osaient faire attendre la Reine d'Oméga, et elle soupçonnait Tevos de le faire délibérément. Pire encore, ça marchait. Malgré ses inquiétudes concernant Oméga, Petrovsky et les Moissonneurs, Tevos continuait à envahir ses pensées aux moments les moins opportuns. Presque tout le temps, en étant honnête.

 _Ça aurait été plus simple si elle n'était pas si foutrement douée avec cette langue vicieuse._ Aria étendit un bras sur le canapé en se disant que c'était pour présenter une silhouette plus théâtrale, plutôt que pour éviter la tentation de regarder l'écran de son Omnitool. _Je devrais peut-être baiser plus souvent des politiciennes. Les refoulées semblent avoir quelque chose à prouver._

Mais Tevos n'avait pas été du genre refoulé cet après-midi-là dans son bureau, ni cette nuit-là dans son appartement. Elle s'était montrée affamée et désinhibée, impatiente de donner et de prendre du plaisir. Ce seul souvenir provoqua un frisson dans le dos d'Aria, et elle ne put tenir plus longtemps sa pose désinvolte. Elle croisa les jambes de l'autre côté, jetant un coup d'œil à son poignet tandis qu'elle bougeait. Toujours rien.

L'orgueil et le désir s'affrontaient en elle et, à l'issue d'une courte bataille intérieure, elle jeta l'éponge. Cela avait beau l'exaspérer, il lui faudrait faire le premier pas pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle navigua dans ses contacts à la recherche du nom de Tevos, comme si elle n'avait pas déjà fait ça au moins dix fois dans la journée. _Ce n'est pas jeter l'éponge_ , se dit-elle en activant sa caméra. _Je lui rappelle simplement que ce n'est pas en faisant l'effarouchée qu'elle se fera de nouveau baiser de sitôt._

Au lieu d'orienter l'Omnitool vers son visage, elle le pointa vers son épaule, écartant le col de sa veste pour dévoiler une myriade d'hématomes d'un pourpre profond alignés sur sa gorge. Il lui fallut faire plusieurs essais pour trouver le bon angle et le bon éclairage mais le résultat en valait la peine. L'image montrait une bonne dose de décolleté ainsi que la ligne claire de son menton. Elle envoya la photo avec un bref message : _'Les marques que vous avez laissées n'ont pas encore guéri.'_

Puis elle attendit. Et attendit. Et attendit. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans réponse. Petit à petit, sa réserve de rhum diminuait. Elle commença à regretter de ne pas avoir commandé une deuxième bouteille. Finalement, juste quand elle était sur le point de faire un signe à Grizz pour lui ordonner d'amener quelque chose de plus fort, son poignet vibra. Elle regarda l'écran, sans doute plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait dû.

 _ **Théa Tevos**_

 _09:24:33 CST_

 _'Avez-vous essayé avec du médigel ?_ '

Elle fixa les mots, incrédule, souriant la bouche ouverte uniquement parce qu'elle ne savait pas quelle autre expression arborer. Puis elle secoua la tête et ramena sa main vers la bouteille vide à côté d'elle. « Bien joué, Tevos », marmonna-t-elle, partagée entre rire et serrer le verre assez fort pour le briser. « Tu as mon attention. Voyons voir ce que tu vas en faire. »

…

 _ **10.07.86, Skycar**_

Aria observait le trafic filer par la vitre de son Skycar privé, s'astreignant à _ne pas_ regarder son Omnitool. Un message l'attendait sur l'écran mais elle savait déjà ce qu'il disait. Elle avait passé ces dernières minutes à l'étudier en essayant en vain de trouver une réponse appropriée.

 _ **Théa Tevos**_

 _07:36:45_

 _'Je suis occupée.'_

« Occupée », marmonna-t-elle, ses doigts tapotant nerveusement sur l'accoudoir. « Occupée mon cul. » Elle aurait su quoi faire avec un non franc, mais 'occupée', c'était presque pire. 'Occupée', cela pouvait dire tout ce que l'on voulait entre 'Désolée, je suis au travail' et 'Jamais de la vie'. Connaissant Tevos, c'était sans doute la première possibilité, mais cela ne faisait pas grand-chose pour soulager son orgueil blessé.

Elle contempla son propre reflet transparent dans la vitre, contrariée par sa propre contrariété. _Ressaisis-toi, Aria. Les gens que tu baises sont supposés être obsédés par toi, pas l'inverse._

Mais plus elle essayait de chasser Tevos de ses pensées, plus la Conseillère s'y installait fermement. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à la nuit qu'elles avaient passée ensemble, et à cette évocation son pantalon lui sembla trop serré. Elle envisagea brièvement de demander au chauffeur de les reconduire au Purgatoire pour qu'elle puisse trouver quelqu'un à baiser pour passer sa frustration, mais d'une certaine façon elle savait que ce serait insatisfaisant. Tevos – cette Tevos désespérément indifférente – avait capté toute son attention, et personne d'autre ne ferait l'affaire.

Ce qui signifiait qu'il lui fallait trouver une réponse.

Elle envisagea de prendre une autre photo, peut-être une photo nue pour rappeler à Tevos ce qu'elle ratait, mais écarta presque immédiatement cette idée. Envoyer comme ça une photo nue à quelqu'un, c'était grossier. Honnêtement, elle avait eu de la chance que Tevos ne lui ait pas balancé une Déchirure pour les avoir exhibées dans les flux d'infos du Courtier de l'Ombre de Liara. Un peu de politesse et de retenue étaient à l'ordre du jour cette fois-ci.

Après un instant de réflexion, elle déclencha ses pouvoirs biotiques, laissant un petit champ danser entre ses doigts. Elle en tint deux devant son sourire sarcastique et se servit de son autre main pour prendre la photo. _Voilà qui devrait retenir son attention_. Quand la photo fut à son goût, elle l'envoya avec un autre message. _'Trop occupée pour ça ?'_

Elle attendit. Et attendit. Et attendit encore. Tevos ne répondit pas avant que le Skycar ne se soit arrêté et que ses gardes du corps ne l'aient escortée jusqu'au penthouse qu'elle 'empruntait'. Aria parvint à se rendre jusqu'à l'ascenseur avant de céder et de regarder.

 _ **Théa Tevos**_

 _07:47:24_

 _'Oui.'_

Sous la réponse en un seul mot se trouvait une photo, et Aria prit un air renfrogné quand elle la vit. C'était une capture du terminal de Tevos et l'écran en était très lisible. _'540 messages non-lus. Priorité : urgent.'_

Il fallut presque toute sa volonté à Aria pour ne pas arracher l'Omnitool de son poignet et le balancer contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. « Putain », cracha-t-elle, ignorant les regards surpris de ses gardes. Elle aurait pu gérer un refus sincère. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'une politicienne puisse hésiter à s'impliquer un peu trop avec quelqu'un comme elle, quand bien même le sexe était génial. Mais le jeu auquel jouait Tevos la rendait folle.

Au lieu de répondre, elle éteignit son Omnitool et fit dans sa tête l'inventaire de ce qu'elle avait dans son bar. Elle allait avoir besoin d'un verre pour surmonter ça.

…

 _ **10.08.86, Purgatoire**_

Aria ferma les yeux et laissa les martellements de la musique la submerger. Le pouls battant de la basse était généralement reposant mais, ce soir-là, elle semblait ne pas parvenir à libérer la tension. Elle se dit que c'était à cause de la mauvaise sélection musicale du Purgatoire et que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que presque vingt heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le dernier message de Tevos… enfin, elle ne comptait pas les heures, bien sûr.

Elle balaya le club du regard pour ne pas être tentée de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil vers son poignet, ne sachant pas si elle était énervée ou ennuyée. Séduire Tevos la première fois avait amené une lueur d'amusement à son morne séjour sur la Citadelle. Maintenant qu'elle y avait goûté, reprendre son habituelle routine de touriste était presque insupportable.

À la recherche désespérée d'une distraction, ses yeux finirent par s'arrêter sur une danseuse asari longiligne à quelques pas de là. L'uniforme moulant de la Demoiselle dévoilait plus de peau qu'elle n'en cachait mais, pour une fois, Aria dû se forcer à manifester de l'intérêt. Elle détestait l'admettre mais la pensée de Tevos dans sa robe longue au col montant était infiniment plus attrayante.

Elle regarda un moment la danseuse se contorsionner, en espérant que ses geste fluides lui changeraient les idées. Cela ne servit à rien. Plus elle regardait, plus ses pensées divaguaient. Elle continuait à évoquer des souvenirs de l'officine de Tevos. Le bureau, les baisers torrides, l'arrondi ferme du cul de Tevos qui lui remplissait les mains. Leurs corps s'ajustaient à merveille, à tel point qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à y renoncer.

Aria activa son Omnitool et fit pointer la caméra vers le dos de la danseuse. Elle enregistra une séquence de quelques secondes, se focalisant sur le corps de la Demoiselle plutôt que sur sa tête ou son visage. Puis elle envoya la vidéo à Tevos, accompagnée d'un court texte. _'Pas mal, non ?'_

Pour une fois, elle obtint une réponse immédiate. Aria en fut ravie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle la lise.

 _ **Théa Tevos**_

 _17:25:83_

 _'Il n'y a que vous pour m'envoyer une vidéo de danseuse dans le but de me rendre jalouse.'_

Au lieu de se mettre en colère, Aria soupira et secoua la tête, résistant à la tentation de rire. Tevos n'avait pas tort. Elle commençait à désespérer et son astuce pour rendre Tevos jalouse était plutôt lourdaude. Cependant, tant que Tevos continuait à lui parler, elle était sûre d'avoir une chance.

 _'Je parlais des chaussures. Vous avez les jambes qu'il faut pour des talons aiguilles.'_

Elle oublia complètement la danseuse tandis qu'elle attendait la réponse de Tevos.

 _'Des talons plats ou courts, c'est plus prudent.'_

Aria ricana.

 _'Vous m'avez roulé des pelles dans un taxi. Vous n'êtes pas aussi prudente que vous prétendez l'être.'_

Son poignet vibra presque immédiatement.

 _'Vous n'êtes pas aussi douée en séduction que vous prétendez l'être.'_

Ceci la fit renâcler. _'Vous m'avez envoyé une photo de votre terminal de travail. Il y a jouer à se faire désirer, et puis il y a vous. Si je n'avais pas tenu le compte du nombre de fois où vous avez joui autour de mes doigts, je serais tentée de penser que vous n'êtes pas intéressée.'_

Une minute s'écoula. Puis deux. Aria commença à se demander si elle n'était pas allée trop loin. Mais avant qu'elle ne se mette vraiment à paniquer, Tevos lui répondit.

 _'Je suis libre pour dîner demain. Envoyez-moi les coordonnées de votre appartement.'_

Un sourire s'étala sur le visage d'Aria. Elle ne se soucia même pas que Tevos se soit invitée chez elle, ou qu'elle ait à patienter une autre journée. Elle avait hâte de faire de nouveau fondre entre ses mains la froide et flegmatique Conseillère.

…

 _ **10.09.86, Présidium**_

Aria inspecta une dernière fois l'appartement, loin d'être emballée par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle avait 'emprunté' son logement – charges comprises, bien sûr – à un 'partenaire commercial', comme 'faveur'. Bien qu'il soit luxueux selon les standards de la Citadelle, il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de son domicile sur Oméga. La chambre était somptueuse, et la cuisine hors de prix, mais le mobilier n'était pas assez épuré ou moderne à son goût, et le canapé n'était rien moins que déplorable.

 _Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi quelqu'un gaspillerait de l'argent là-dedans,_ pensa-t-elle en l'observant avec dégoût. La couleur blanche immaculée était osée en soi, convenable pour quelqu'un comme elle, mais les clous argentés le long des accoudoirs étaient hideux, et le matériau était rugueux et bon marché. Rien que de le regarder la faisait grimacer. Tevos et elle devraient se retirer dans la chambre avant que trop de vêtements ne soient enlevés. Pour rien au monde on ne la verrait forniquer sur un canapé comme ça, qu'importe son impatience.

Et, tristement, son impatience croissait à chaque instant. Tevos n'avait pas précisé d'heure et cette fichue _attente_ la portait à vif. Elle n'était pas du genre à vérifier constamment son Omnitool ou à déambuler à côté de la porte, mais elle se surprit à faire ces deux choses à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Tout était prêt. L'appartement était propre et bien rangé, exactement de la façon dont elle supposait que Tevos préférait toute chose en dehors du sexe. Elle avait sorti de son bar sa meilleure bouteille de Thessian Red qui était en train de se rafraîchir sur l'îlot de la cuisine. Elle avait même dégainé sa lime à ongle pour passer le temps. Mais toujours aucun signe de Tevos. La Conseillère n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui envoyer un message lui signalant qu'elle était en chemin.

Finalement, son impatience eut raison d'elle. Elle saisit sa veste avant d'avoir creusé un sillon dans le sol et se dirigea vers la porte. _C'est bon. Si elle s'amuse à prendre tout son temps, ce sera sa faute si je ne suis pas là pour l'accueillir de suite. C'est moi qui fait attendre les gens, pas l'inverse._

Elle se précipita hors de l'appartement avec un air renfrogné et prit pied dans l'ascenseur privé. C'était précisément ce dernier qui l'avait convaincue de prendre cet appartement dont la décoration n'était pourtant pas idéale. La dernière chose qu'Aria voulait avoir à gérer, c'était de devoir maculer l'ascenseur de sang si un assassin venait à essayer de l'affronter en combat rapproché – ou pire, qu'un gosse étale ses mains poisseuses sur tous les boutons.

Sa descente fut presque aussi pénible que de faire les cent pas dans son appartement. Les ascenseurs de l'immeuble étaient presque aussi lents que ceux qui descendaient vers les Secteurs, et elle eut tout le temps de regarder défiler les chiffres. _14… 13… 12… Tevos le fait sûrement exprès. 08… 07… Si elle était sortie en retard du bureau, elle aurait appelé, non ? 05… 04… 03… Putain, comment fait-elle pour arriver à me rendre folle sans rien faire du tout ?_

L'ascenseur finit enfin par s'arrêter. Aria pénétra dans le lobby, les poings serrés et les épaules nouées par la tension. Le portier de l'ascenseur commun se hâta de l'éviter, et quelques uns des autres résidents jetèrent des regards nerveux dans sa direction avant de détaler vers un endroit plus sûr. Normalement, Aria en aurait été amusée, mais elle remarqua à peine la légère panique que sa seule apparition avait causée. À la place, toute son attention fut accaparée par la silhouette saisissante qui passait la porte à grandes enjambées.

Tevos entra dans le bâtiment comme s'il lui appartenait. Sa robe, quoi que professionnelle, moulait chacune de ses courbes, et le motif vertical qui en traversait le devant soulignait avec emphase la forme en diamant découpée sous le décolleté. C'était l'habit le plus osé qu'Aria l'ait jamais vue porter, et cela demandait un effort de volonté de simplement admirer au lieu de franchement reluquer. Un cliquettement régulier attira son attention vers le bas et son tatouage frontal se souleva avec surprise. _On dirait que tu as décidé de suivre ma suggestion, après tout. Ces talons font bien cinq centimètres de plus que tout ce que je t'ai déjà vue porter._

Les talons s'arrêtèrent à un mètre de distance, et un orteil pointa sur le côté jusqu'à ce qu'Aria ramène ses yeux vers le haut. « Je n'ai même pas encore appuyé sur la sonnette », fit traîner Tevos en posant une main sur la pointe d'une hanche. « Attendre votre rendez-vous galant en bas des escaliers, n'est-ce pas un peu… trop empressé ? »

« En fait, vous me surprenez alors que j'allais sortir », dit Aria en essayant de se convaincre que ce n'était pas un mensonge. Heureusement, tout le monde avait fui. Elles étaient seules dans le lobby et il n'y avait personne pour témoigner de son embarras. _Personne sauf elle._ « J'avais toutefois prévu de vous attendre. Je ne vous ai pas donné le numéro de l'appartement que j'occupe. »

« En aviez-vous besoin ? Vous occupez le penthouse, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est votre ravissante petite assistante qui vous a renseignée à ce sujet ? Ou c'est une intuition ? »

« Ravissante petite assistante ? » Tevos secoua la tête, mais son sourire apparut discrètement. « Vous n'avez pas besoin de continuer à essayer de me rendre jalouse, Aria. Je suis venue… en dépit du bon sens. »

Cette pique l'amusa plutôt que de blesser son orgueil. « Votre sens est peut-être discutable, mais je répondrais que vous avez également un goût très sûr. »

Tevos replia ses bras sous ses seins, frottant sur son coude ses ongles parfaitement manucurés en léger signe d'impatience. « En matière de vêtements, de chaussures ou d'amantes ? »

Aria fit un pas en avant, pénétrant dans l'espace personnel de Tevos. « M'accuseriez-vous de flatterie si je disais les trois ? »

Les yeux verts de Tevos se plissèrent. « Je pense que vous ne flatteriez que vous-même. »

« Et je pense que vous essayez de me provoquer. » Elle se pencha en avant, et un frisson la traversa quand elle capta la fragrance du parfum de Tevos. Juste la bonne quantité, assez pour retenir l'attention sans être écrasant. « Vous savez que vos sarcasmes m'excitent. »

« Toujours ravie de satisfaire vos étranges obsessions. » Tevos s'avança en l'effleurant, laissant un espace de moins de trois centimètres entre elles. « Eh bien ? Vous venez ? »

Aria se tint de côté, laissant Tevos entrer en premier en regardant le balancement délibéré de ses hanches. Merde. _Voilà ce que c'est que de se taper une politicienne. Elle a une putain de répartie pour tout._ Cela n'arrangeait rien que Tevos se déplace comme une danseuse, s'habille comme un mannequin et affiche un port de reine. « Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Je viendrai, tant que votre jolie bouche remplira adroitement son office. »

Le cliquettement des talons de Tevos cessa dans l'ascenseur. « Vous n'auriez pas gardé mon numéro d'Omnitool si ce n'était pas le cas. »

Ce fut la répartie de trop. Aria passa les portes et les laissa se refermer derrière elle. Dès qu'elles furent closes, elle saisit les poignets de Tevos et la repoussa contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Elle attendit un court instant, soutenant le regard de Tevos jusqu'à ce que leurs visages deviennent brûlants et qu'elle soit sûre que la Conseillère n'avait pas d'objection. Il n'y en eut aucune. Il n'y avait pas le moindre soupçon de doute sur le visage de Tevos, aussi Aria porta-t-elle le coup de grâce, écrasant sa bouche contre la sienne.

Les lèvres de Tevos étaient aussi addictives qu'elle s'en souvenait, douces et collantes et affamée des siennes. Y goûter était décadent, mais elle était trop excitée pour les savourer. Elle les dévora plutôt, prenant le risque d'utiliser un peu plus de langue et de dents que d'habitude. Tevos ne s'en offusqua pas. Aria la sentit frissonner et sut que ce rude traitement recevait son approbation. Malheureusement, le même frisson traversa également son corps. _Putain. Je n'aime même pas embrasser. Mais elle…_

S'interrompre pour respirer était une épreuve. Aria se serait noyée dans la bouche de Tevos si elle avait pu. La cascade de baisers ne s'interrompit que quand Tevos saisit le col de sa veste, la tenant à quelques centimètres d'elle et l'obligeant à s'arrêter. « Vous allez ruiner mon brillant à lèvre », ronronna-t-elle d'une voix trop sucrée pour être vraiment contrariée. Aria en resta pantelante.

« Faites-en votre deuil. Le meilleur vernis de la galaxie ne suffira pas à le préserver. » Elle captura la lèvre inférieure de Tevos entre ses dents pour appuyez son assertion, la caressant de sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne un gémissement. Le son l'encouragea, et elle laissa ses mains parcourir les côtés de Tevos, savourant ses courbes. Elle pouvait clairement sentir les contours du corps de Tevos à travers la robe moulante, mais le tissu qui l'en séparait était une source de frustration. _Chiotte. Ça va être l'enfer à enlever._

« Ne vous avisez pas de faire ça », marmonna Tevos dans sa bouche. « Je le jure, si vous déchirez encore ma robe... »

Aria s'apprêta à ignorer l'avertissement et rassembla même son énergie biotique pour un arrachage satisfaisant, mais Tevos détourna son attention au dernier moment. Une main de la Conseillère se glissa entre elles et glissa le long de son ventre pour aller tirer sur la languette de sa fermeture éclair. Le léger mouvement du cuir sur son azur la fit palpiter contre la couture de son pantalon. Un grognement roula dans sa gorge, suivi par le son lent de la fermeture qui s'ouvrait.

« Vous allez payer pour ça, tôt ou tard », promit-elle en posant des baisers vers le pouls qui battait doucement sous la mâchoire de Tevos. « Est-ce qu'on ne vous a jamais dit que ce n'était pas gentil d'allumer ? »

« J'ai dit que je viendrais. » La main baladeuse de Tevos serra son pantalon, appliquant suffisamment de pression sur le tissu trempé de ses sous-vêtements pour la faire sursauter. « Je n'ai jamais promis d'être gentille. »

Ce n'était pas ce qu'Aria avait planifié pour la soirée, mais elle s'en fichait. Si Tevos voulait la faire décoller en premier, ici et maintenant, elle était disposée à s'en accommoder. Son clitoris était tendu sous son capuchon et ses parois internes pulsaient de désir. _Un orgasme rapide pour évacuer le trop-plein avant que je la baise, c'est sans doute une bonne idée. Mon pantalon est foutu de toute façon -_

« - Merde », siffla-t-elle comme Tevos tirait ses sous-vêtements sur le côté. Des doigts agiles visèrent son clitoris et elle s'affaissa, appuyant ses avant-bras contre la paroi. « Vous ne perdez pas de temps, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le souffle chaud de Tevos chatouilla les plis du cou d'Aria et elle se mit à rire. « D'abord je suis une allumeuse, ensuite je suis trop directe. » Elle fit rouler le bout de ses doigts lentement et fermement, et Aria lutta pour se retenir de trembler. « Il faut vous décider. Que voulez-vous ? »

« _Contentez-vous de continuer_ », gémit Aria en retournant vers la bouche de Tevos. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en passer. Elle voulait – non, elle avait _besoin_ de la goûter à nouveau. Elle poussa sa langue au-delà des lèvres turgescentes et gonflées de Tevos, déterminée à reprendre au moins un peu du contrôle qu'elle avait perdu.

Cela ne servit pas à grand-chose. Les doigts de Tevos accélérèrent, mais la caresse devint légère comme une plume. Quand ils commencèrent à vibrer du plus petit soupçon d'énergie biotique, Aria faillit jouir. Elle aurait plongé dans le précipice si Tevos y était allé juste un peu plus fort. Elle commença à avoir des fourmillements dans la tête, et ses paupières tremblèrent tandis que ses pupilles noires menaçaient de dévorer ses yeux.

Elle ne remarqua pas le petit 'ping' de l'ascenseur avant que Tevos ne retire sa main de son pantalon. Les vibrations disparurent, et Aria grogna de confusion et de gêne. Tout son univers avait été sur le point de sombrer entre ses jambes, mais le contact de Tevos avait entièrement disparu, la laissant à un seul fil d'une éclatante délivrance. « Qu – quoi ? » balbutia-t-elle, mais cela ne fit aucune différence. Tevos avait déjà quitté la cage de ses bras, en s'assurant que leurs corps s'effleurent dans sa retraite.

« Nous y sommes », l'informa Tevos, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente de la galaxie. « Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que nous contemplions l'éternité dans un ascenseur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le martellement entre les jambes d'Aria ne cessa pas, il ne diminua même pas, mais une once de contrariété trancha le brouillard de son excitation. « Il y a être une allumeuse », grinça-t-elle, « et être une sadique. Je crois que vous avez juste franchi la ligne. » Malgré elle, elle était toutefois impressionnée. Tevos avait déjà réussi à étirer cette rencontre sexuelle pendant presque quatre jours, et la Conseillère ne montrait aucun signe de fléchissement à court terme. Aria n'était pas sûre que son corps tiendrait le coup. Ses jambes tremblaient déjà sous elle, et ses cuisses étaient maculées.

Tevos sortit de la cabine, mais Aria entr'aperçut sa langue pourpre pointer pour goûter à ses doigts ruisselants. Il y eut un léger bruit de succion, presque comme le bruit d'un baiser, avant que Tevos ne lui réponde en lui tournant toujours le dos. « Je suis peut-être simplement curieuse ? Curieuse de voir jusqu'où je peux vous pousser... »

Aria se hâta de la rattraper. Elle franchit en deux rapides enjambées la courte distance qui les séparait et se plaqua contre le dos de Tevos. La courbe du cul de Tevos s'encastrait parfaitement au creux de son pubis, et elle inhala une nouvelle effluve de son parfum pendant que ses lèvres effleuraient la nuque de Tevos. Il n'y eut pas d'objection quand ses mains avides s'aventurèrent autour des hanches de Tevos et glissèrent par dessus son ventre.

« Curieuse, hein ? » murmura-t-elle. Elle explora plus avant, taquinant le dessous des seins de Tevos avant de les saisir à pleine main. « Alors pourquoi m'avez-vous fait attendre si longtemps ? » Elle souligna du bout des doigts la découpe en forme de diamant sous le décolleté de Tevos, faisant preuve d'un toucher aussi délicat que celui utilisé par Tevos pour la torturer quelques instants plus tôt.

Tevos trembla un peu, mais sa réponse fut aussi décontractée que d'habitude. « J'avais envie d'entretenir un peu votre curiosité, aussi. »

Aria fit glisser sa bouche le long du cou de Tevos, traçant un nouveau chemin tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de s'occuper de la robe. Elle était trop longue pour qu'elle puisse passer une main dessous. Ce qui la contraignait à en trouver les attaches, ou à ignorer la requête précédente de Tevos et à l'arracher. Avant qu'elle ait pu se décider, Tevos se retourna dans bras, capturant le bouton détaché de son pantalon ouvert et l'utilisant pour la tirer vers elle. « Venez », chuchota-t-elle à quelques centimètres de distance. « Nous pouvons trouver mieux que le couloir. »

Aria s'apprêta à protester mais Tevos ne lui en laissa pas le temps. La Conseillère la tira vers l'appartement, et elle dut presser le pas pour la suivre. _Putain, comment peut-elle marcher si vite à reculons sans trébucher ? Et avec des talons ? Il faut que je la plaque quelque part et que je la baise avant qu'elle ne prenne la grosse tête._ La porte fermée lui offrit un éclair d'espoir. Aria essaya de la piéger contre elle, mais Tevos lut dans sa tête. Elle s'arrangea pour l'ouvrir d'une main et la tira d'un coup sec à l'intérieur.

Une fois entrées, Aria perdit toute retenue. Elle saisit les hanches de Tevos à deux mains, la guidant tout droit vers l'affreux canapé qui trônait au milieu du salon. Elle avait cru que rien n'aurait pu la faire revenir sur sa décision de l'éviter, mais ses principes s'échappaient plus facilement qu'elle de son pantalon. Dans le temps qu'il leur fallut pour atteindre le canapé, Tevos l'avait à moitié baissé jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle se démena pour l'enlever, mais cette pause s'avéra être une erreur. Tevos posa une main en plein milieu de sa poitrine, la poussant avec force en position assise.

Ceci capta l'attention d'Aria. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Tevos, plus que quiconque, soit si physiquement exigeante. Elle n'était pas forte, mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. L'expression qu'elle arborait convainquit Aria qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reste à sa place. « Bottes », ordonna Tevos, jetant un regard significatif vers ses pieds.

Aria écarquilla les yeux, mais elle décida de se prendre au jeu. Elle enleva d'abord sa veste – un minuscule mais irrésistible acte de rébellion – avant de dégrafer ses bottes et de les balancer de côté. Son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements suivirent, mais Tevos ne fit aucun geste pour se déshabiller en même temps qu'elle. Elle semblait se contenter d'observer, mais Aria remarqua avec quelque fierté qu'un rougissement pourpre commençait à s'étendre sous ses tatouages blanc vif.

Elle décida de retirer son corset de façon plus théâtrale. Les boucles et les attaches étaient complexes, mais elle avait suffisamment de pratique à les défaire pour que ça ait l'air facile. Les yeux de Tevos se verrouillèrent sur ses seins dès qu'elle les eut libérés, mais Aria réussit à attirer l'attention de la Conseillère sur ses biceps quand elle positionna ses mains derrière sa tête. « Alors ? » demanda-t-elle en laissant négligemment ses jambes s'écarter. À en juger par le tourbillon noir dans les yeux verts de Tevos, la vue fut appréciée. « Vous aviez l'air d'avoir des plans me concernant. Allez-vous me les faire connaître ? »

Pour une fois, Tevos ne fit pas l'effort d'une répartie judicieuse. La Conseillère la chevaucha, accrochant ses deux mains à ses épaules et écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Aria s'attendait à quelque chose d'enthousiaste, peut-être même de chaotique, au lieu de quoi Tevos l'embrassa d'une façon qui ne pouvait être décrite que comme magistrale. Elle en fut soufflée alors que d'ordinaire c'était l'inverse, et elle se retrouva exactement où elle avait commencé – abasourdie et essayant désespérément de suivre le rythme.

Quand la bouche de Tevos se déplaça au-delà de sa mâchoire et jusqu'à sa gorge, Aria réalisa qu'elle était dans de pires ennuis qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer. Plus la langue de Tevos descendait, plus son cœur battait fort et plus son clitoris pulsait. Les doigts de Tevos n'étaient pas revenus s'aventurer là depuis qu'elles étaient sorties de l'ascenseur, mais chaque baiser, chaque mordillement et chaque suçon envoyaient un éclair tout droit à son extrémité tendue. Bientôt, la partie supérieure de son corps fut couverte de légers bleus et de furieuses empreintes de lèvres, dont elle _savait_ qu'ils étaient intentionnels.

« Je croyais que vous vouliez épargner votre maquillage ? » haleta Aria, mais Tevos l'ignora. Des dents coupantes plongèrent sur le côté de son sein, et la morsure fit tressauter ses hanches. Des traînées tremblantes de chaleur glissèrent entre les replis de son azur tandis que Tevos emprisonnait la pointe de son téton et suçait, tournant autour encore et encore sans jamais véritablement toucher le bout. Ses mains se précipitèrent à l'arrière de la crête de Tevos, tâchant de diriger plus bas ses attentions, mais au lieu de cela elles cessèrent entièrement.

« Non. »

Aria cligna des yeux de surprise. 'Non' était le dernier mot qu'elle s'attendait à entendre de la jolie bouche de Tevos. « Quoi ? » dit-elle en riant, ne croyant pas vraiment ce qu'elle entendait.

« Non. Ne bougez pas. » Tevos leva les yeux vers elle, et Aria put voir qu'elle était totalement sérieuse. « J'ai envie de vous goûter, mais si vous ne pouvez pas rester immobile et patiente, je jure sur l'autel d'Athame que je prendrai immédiatement la porte. »

« Vous ne feriez pas ça », grogna Aria, mais une partie d'elle savait que Tevos _le ferait absolument_. La Conseillère l'avait déjà fait patienter pendant des jours. Aria était sûre que Tevos n'aurait aucun scrupules à la laisser en plan si elle n'obtenait pas ce qu'elle voulait.

De la part de n'importe qui d'autre, la demande aurait gâché la soirée. Même loin d'Oméga, Aria n'était pas à court d'opportunités pour le sexe – particulièrement du sexe où c'était elle qui menait la danse. Mais aucune de ces opportunités n'arrivaient à la cheville de Tevos. Comparées à elle, les innombrables danseuses, serveuses et mercenaires avec qui elle avait couché étaient affreusement ennuyeuses. Aussi, bien qu'elle ne veuille rien tant que retourner Tevos, retrousser sa robe parfaitement taillée et la baiser vigoureusement, Aria ravala encore un peu de son orgueil. Elle n'était pas prête à dire s'il vous plaît, mais elle fit un bref signe de tête et retira ses mains.

Tevos prit cela pour une autorisation à poursuivre. Et poursuivre. Et poursuivre. Aria ne savait pas combien de temps Tevos passa à explorer ses seins, son ventre, les contours de ses muscles abdominaux et les creux entre chaque côte, mais c'était _beaucoup_ plus long qu'elle n'aimait voir les préliminaires habituellement durer. À plusieurs reprises, ses doigts fléchirent avec agitation sur les coussins, et elle dut se retenir de tendre la main. Mais soit Tevos ne remarquait pas son impatience, soit elle s'en fichait. Le tourment continua jusqu'à ce qu'Aria soit recouverte d'un léger film de sueur et qu'elle soit sûre d'avoir laissé une tache considérable sur le coussin sous ses fesses.

Quand les lèvres pleines de Tevos effleurèrent l'une de ses hanches pour ce qui sembla être la centième fois, Aria ne put plus le supporter. Son corps entier brûlait comme s'il était en flammes, et le bourdonnement à l'arrière de sa tête était presque devenu un rugissement. Tout son corps tremblait de concert, et sa vision commença à se troubler à mesure qu'un besoin plus pressant martelait dans sa tête et entre ses jambes. Elle était à moitié convaincue que si la bouche de Tevos ne se posait pas sur elle et leurs esprits ne se connectaient pas dans la seconde qui suivait, elle allait mourir. Elle relâcha le canapé et plongea ses doigts entre les fentes de la crête de Tevos, s'agrippant fermement et forçant plus bas la délicieuse chaleur.

Son triomphe dura à peine un instant. Tevos se recula vivement sans le moindre baiser d'adieu, se relevant de sa position agenouillée en un mouvement fluide et gracieux et se dirigeant droit vers la porte. Avec une horreur rapidement croissante, Aria réalisa que Tevos était toujours habillée. Rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de sortir et de prendre l'ascenseur jusqu'en bas, exactement comme elle avait menacé de le faire. Elle attendit encore pendant une poignée de précieuses secondes, mais Tevos n'hésita pas. Sa main se tendit vers le panneau tactile sans le moindre regard en arrière.

« Attendez ! »

Tevos laissa retomber son bras. Elle se tourna lentement, comme si elle avait su depuis le début que ce moment allait arriver. « Oui ? »

Aria détestait l'air attentiste et condescendant qu'arborait Tevos, mais il la faisait également se tortiller de désir. L'inconfort qu'elle ressentait en elle n'allait pas se dissiper de lui-même. _Elle a bien joué son jeu. Je suis disposée à a laisser gagner, du moment qu'elle ne part pas._ « S'il vous plaît », dit-elle, forçant les mots à sortir dans un souffle court.

Tevos resta où elle était, continuant à attendre.

 _Putain. Elle fait chier avec son stupide visage sublime et son putain d'air arrogant et ces foutus putains de talons._

« S'il vous plaît. Ne partez pas. »

Tevos acheva de se tourner vers elle, croisant les bras et déplaçant son poids sur une hanche. Le matériau de sa robe soulignait encore plus ses courbes. « Allez-vous m'écouter cette fois-ci ? »

« Oui. » _Pour l'instant._

Une seconde s'écoula. Puis deux. Finalement, au bout d'une pause atrocement longue, Tevos s'avança lentement vers le canapé.

Aria soupira de soulagement. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration jusqu'à ce que Tevos se décide. À son grand étonnement, la Conseillère ne prit pas la peine de la taquiner. Manifestement satisfaite d'avoir le contrôle de la situation, Tevos s'agenouilla. Aria savoura la vue, mais son autosatisfaction ne dura pas. Tevos plongea entre ses jambes, embrasant un chemin en montant le long de sa cuisse et réclamant son attention totale.

Cette fois-ci, Aria n'osa pas tendre les mains vers sa tête. Elle empoigna plutôt le canapé, essayant de trouver une autre prise. _Tout va bien_ , se dit-elle, puisant dans la mince réserve de patience qui lui restait. _Je peux tenir bon. Tant qu'elle se met à se servir de sa langue, je n'ai pas besoin de -_

La première caresse de la langue de Tevos l'envoya presque grimper en flèche dans une union. Si elle avait été plus jeune de quelques siècles, elle aurait sans doute perdu entièrement tout contrôle. Personne ne l'avait jamais si minutieusement déparée de ses défenses, et elle grogna quand un sceau étroit de chaleur se referma autour de son clitoris. Elle aurait joui dans la foulée – elle _voulait_ jouir – mais sans un esprit auquel s'unir, elle ne pouvait trouver la délivrance. Aussi exaspérant que ce soit, il lui fallait attendre la permission. Si elle tentait d'initier une union sans demander, Tevos la bloquerait certainement. Au lieu de quoi elle siffla quelques insultes entre des dents serrées, en supportant l'affreux plaisir.

Si Tevos remarqua qu'elle jurait, elle ne parut pas s'en offusquer. Les mains de la Conseillère se refermèrent autour de ses hanches, les maintenant fermement en place. Le sceau de ses lèvres se changea en suçotement régulier, puis en légères caresses qui s'étalaient de plus en plus largement. La vision d'Aria se mit à valser, mais elle ne pouvait pas regarder ailleurs. D'une certaine façon, le superbe visage de Tevos était encore plus beau enfoui entre ses jambes.

Quand la langue de Tevos quitta son extrémité pour taquiner l'anneau de muscles de son orifice, les jurons d'Aria cessèrent dans un cri étranglé. Elle ne pouvait plus formuler de mots. Elle avait déjà du mal à rester dans sa propre tête à cause des chauds et superficiels va-et-vient. Le désir tambourinait sous son crâne, luttant pour sortir, et l'esprit de Tevos attirait le sien comme une balise. Elle ne voulait rien tant que se précipiter et boire à ce puits de douceur si cruellement proche.

D'une certaine façon, Tevos sentit ses intentions avant qu'elles ne soient totalement formées. Sa bouche se retira et Aria poussa un sanglot brisé de déception. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais poussé un tel son auparavant dans sa longue vie, mais il était bien trop tard pour l'étouffer. Toute illusion qu'elle avait lutté pour maintenir s'était brisée depuis longtemps. En sachant qu'elle allait le regretter, elle plongea son regard dans les yeux de Tevos, brûlant d'un désir amer quand elle y vit un éclair de suffisance.

Tevos ne dit que deux mots, mais ils la ravagèrent totalement. « Demandez gentiment. »

« _S'il vous plaît_ », dit-elle pour la troisième fois ce soir-là, se jurant encore et encore que Tevos paierait cher pour tout ça plus tard. « Unissez-vous à moi. J'ai besoin de jouir. »

Le temps d'un instant terrifiant, Aria eut peur que Tevos continue à la faire souffrir. Elle n'avait plus aucune patience, et elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre de ce qui se passerait si la Conseillère lui refusait encore sa demande. Mais cette fois-ci, _finalement_ , elle entendit les mots qu'elle attendait, les sentit se mouvoir sur son clitoris à l'agonie. « Contemplez l'éternité. » Les frontières chaudes de l'esprit de Tevos se désagrégèrent dans les siennes, et les limites qui les séparaient se troublèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Aria ne reconnaisse plus que _nous_.

Bien qu'elles se soient déjà unies auparavant, sombrer tête la première dans les pensées de Tevos fut plus étourdissant qu'elle ne s'y était attendu. Elles rayonnaient de désir, comme les siennes, mais elles étaient également solides et assurées, quand les siennes étaient éparpillées et tremblantes. Elle détestait être si désorientée, même par un orgasme, et elle se jeta sur Tevos de toutes ses forces, essayant de trouver la stabilité qu'elle avait perdue tandis que ses parois internes frissonnaient.

Elle s'attendait presque à entendre rire pour cet emballement si frénétique et cette appropriation si désespérée, mais Tevos se montra étonnamment compatissante. _Tout va bien. C'est vous qui m'avez fait m'effondrer la dernière fois._ Des images de Tevos en train de se tortiller sur son bureau, arc-boutée et pantelante tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient d'ébène, frémirent entre elles. _J'essaie simplement de vous rendre la politesse… et d'entretenir votre intérêt._

 _Vous allez me faire jouir_ , prévint Aria. En temps normal, c'était quelque chose qu'elle aurait exigé, mais elle n'en était plus capable. Rien que formuler des pensées pendant que les lèvres de Tevos étaient posées sur elle lui était presque impossible.

 _Bien. Je veux que vous jouissiez._

La vague de passion brute qui suivit ces mots suffit à pousser Aria au-delà des limites. Elle se mit à crier, à la fois dans l'union et en dehors, perdant tout contrôle tandis que la langue de Tevos se jetait sur la pointe de son extrémité. Ses reins se soulevèrent et ses mains jaillirent, se précipitant sur la crête de Tevos avant d'avoir pu en prendre conscience. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une tentative de reprendre à nouveau le contrôle, mais d'un geste instinctif. Il lui fallait tenir quelque chose pendant qu'elle s'effondrait.

Aria avait trop largement passé le point de pouvoir formuler un autre 's'il vous plaît', mais elle envoya à Tevos une image à travers ses yeux, espérant que cela suffirait.

 _Allez-y._ Tevos la suça plus profondément, maintenant une pression constante. _Jouissez. Je vous autorise même à me tenir._

Aria fondit de soulagement. Elle serra l'arrière de la tête de Tevos, tremblant pendant que sa délivrance continuait à la submerger. La langue de Tevos semblait être partout à la fois, tourbillonnant sur son clitoris, pointant vers son orifice, pénétrant à l'intérieur… Elle contempla avec émerveillement une vague de chaleur s'échapper d'elle et recouvrir la moitié inférieure du visage de Tevos. _Putain. Cette bande si sexy sur ta lèvre. Ton menton couvert de mes jus…_

Tevos s'enfonça plus profondément, rassemblant autant de liquide qu'elle pouvait. _Cela ne me dérange pas. Mon maquillage est fichu de toute façon_. Elle se mit à bouger, à se tendre comme si elle ne trouvait pas de position confortable, et Aria grogna à la pensée que Tevos partageait son plaisir. Qu'importe ce que la Conseillère portait sous sa robe, cela devait être fichu à présent.

Se promettant de découvrir plus tard de quoi il s'agissait, elle continua à frétiller contre la bouche de Tevos, chevauchant son apogée jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit totalement épuisée. Malgré sa fatigue, les secousses résiduelles étaient presque assez puissantes pour être des orgasmes à part entière. Ce ne fut pas avant que Tevos ne finisse par se reculer, plus contente d'elle que jamais et léchant ses lèvres tatouées et reluisantes de la façon précise qu'Aria l'avait imaginée, qu'elle reprit une respiration suffisamment normale pour pouvoir répondre. _Tu… vas payer… pour chaque seconde de…_

Tevos lui jeta un regard amusé. Elle s'exprima à voix haute, bien que persistent encore quelques fils de l'union. « Vous me menacez après un orgasme ? Ce n'est pas très gentil. »

« Pas une menace », gronda Aria. « Et je n'ai jamais promis d'être gentille. Vous ne _voulez_ pas que je sois gentille. » Elle rassembla les forces qui lui revenaient, jaillit du canapé et épingla Tevos à plat sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que vous - » entreprit de demander Tevos, mais Aria la réduisit au silence d'un baiser.

 _Tais-toi_. Elle déclencha ses pouvoirs biotiques et déchira l'élégante robe de Tevos sans l'once d'un regret. Cette robe avait trop largement abusé de son hospitalité. _J'ai été dans ta tête._ Elle la fendit en deux morceaux, dévoilant enfin le corps de Tevos. _Je sais ce que tu veux._ Elle frotta ses ongles le long des jambes de Tevos, qu'elle écarta brusquement pour dévoiler les lèvres nues et luisantes de son azur. _Et tu ne portes pas de sous-vêtements. Tu as fait tout ça – jouer les effarouchées, m'allumer – juste pour te faire baiser._

Tevos ne le nia pas. Elle leva les hanches en signe d'invitation, et Aria prit ce qui lui était offert, plongeant deux doigts à l'intérieur sans aucun préliminaire. Tevos hoqueta, et un sourire ravi éclaira son visage tandis qu'elle renversait la tête en arrière. Aria était partagée entre savourer son pouvoir retrouvé et regarder sa main qui entamait ses va-et-vient. L'orifice de Tevos était presque insupportablement étroit autour de ses articulations, mais elle était glissante et ruisselante d'humidité. Les traînées se répandaient partout, dans sa paume et le long de son poignet, s'étalant sur leurs cuisses tandis qu'elle se repositionnait par dessus le corps frémissant de la Conseillère.

 _Oh, Aria,_ _ **oui**_ _._ Tevos replia une jambe autour de sa taille, et Aria sentit la pointe d'un talon se planter à l'arrière de sa cuisse. Ce n'était pas agréable, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle se servit de son autre bras pour serrer le genou de Tevos encore plus fort contre elle. _Oui, encore -_

Aria ne put résister à l'opportunité. C'était simplement trop parfait. Elle se pencha en avant, exhalant un souffle chaud contre la joue de Tevos et survolant ses lèvres. « Demandez gentiment. »

Tevos n'hésita pas comme elle-même avait hésité auparavant. Elle était déjà totalement prête à se rendre. _« S'il vous plaît ! »_

Aria aurait pu être cruelle, mais elle avait bien trop faim des cris de Tevos. Il y aurait largement assez de temps plus tard pour faire traîner les choses et obtenir une revanche en bonne et due forme. Mais d'abord, elle voulait faire jouir Tevos, rendre la Conseillère aussi folle qu'elle-même l'avait été toute la soirée. Cela ne compenserait pas ce qu'elle avait été obligée de subir, mais ce serait un bon début. Elle replia ses doigts vers l'avant et trouva le point gonflé qui envoyait Tevos grimper au ciel. _Vas-y. Jouis pour moi._

Tevos atteint si rapidement son paroxysme qu'Aria n'eut pas le temps de s'y préparer. L'union qui s'était vaguement maintenue pendant leur roulade vers le sol se mit à croître, les enveloppant toutes les deux jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne fassent plus qu'une. Cette fois-ci, Aria eut enfin le plaisir de sentir Tevos déposer les armes. Les parois internes de la Conseillère se mirent à battre, se contractant violemment et expulsant sa délivrance en rivières palpitantes. Aria accéléra ses va-et-vient, ignorant la façon dont son propre corps tremblait dans les contractions partagées. La soumission de Tevos était enivrante, et de savoir combien elle avait dû travailler dur pour l'obtenir rendait les choses encore plus délectables.

 _Allez_ , pensa-t-elle, se servant de ses hanches comme appui supplémentaire et la baisant de toutes ses forces. _Je sais que tu en as encore. Donne-moi tout._

Un gémissement aigu déchira la gorge de Tevos, et son corps tout entier se brisa tandis que les vagues jaillissaient de nouveau. Le talon pointu s'enfonça encore plus fort dans ses fesses et, cette fois-ci, Aria ne put s'empêcher d'être emportée à son tour. Elle s'appuya sur le dos de sa propre main, luttant pour continuer à la recourber à l'endroit qui faisait perdre la tête à Tevos. La béatitude de Tevos était la sienne, et elle ne voulait pas laisser s'échapper le moindre instant.

Elles jouirent jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient plus qu'un amas frémissant de membres, trempées de sueur et de sécrétions. Leurs peaux se collaient en plusieurs endroits, mais Aria s'en fichait. Elle pouvait sentir à travers l'union que la femme allongée sous elle était abondamment et totalement satisfaite, et comme elle avait fini la première manche sur le dessus, elle supposa que cela voulait dire qu'elle avait gagné.

 _Gagné ? Ce n'est pas une compétition_ , pensa Tevos en la caressant entre les omoplates. Aria tressaillit quand ses doigts se posèrent sur de douloureuses griffures. Elle n'avait même pas réalisé que Tevos s'était agrippée à son dos.

 _J'ai baisé la Conseillère asari et je l'ai fait jouir partout sur le sol de mon salon. Je pense que la plupart des gens considéreraient ça comme une victoire._

Tevos rit. _Je suis étonnée que vous ne m'ayez pas plutôt allongée sur le canapé avec vous._

Aria poussa un grognement sourd, capturant les lèvres entr'ouvertes de Tevos dans un nouveau baiser. Le vernis était parti depuis longtemps, mais se goûter soi-même sur les lèvres de Tevos était cent fois mieux. _Au diable le canapé. Je le hais de toute façon. Et je n'en ai pas fini avec vous, d'ailleurs._

 _Est-ce parce que j'ai mis tant de temps à vous appeler ?_

Elle planta ses dents dans la lèvre inférieure de Tevos, glissant sa langue sur la bande un peu comme Tevos le lui avait fait plus tôt. _Oui. Alors si vous voulez que je continue à vous baiser à en perdre la tête, n'attendez peut-être pas si longtemps la prochaine fois._

…

 _ **10.10.86, Purgatoire**_

« … contacté Shepard comme vous me l'avez demandé, et elle est d'accord pour vous rencontrer. J'organise une navette pour demain après-midi. »

Aria fit à Grizz un signe d'approbation. « Bien », dit-elle, laissant un léger sourire satisfait étirer les coins de sa bouche. « Assurez-vous bien que mes gens soient mobilisés. Shepard n'aime pas perdre de temps, et moi non plus. » Elle était déjà de bonne humeur, et la perspective d'avoir bientôt l'occasion de faire payer Petrovsky pour tout ce qu'il avait fait ne faisait qu'améliorer son moral. _Je ferai peut-être preuve de générosité et le tuerai rapidement. Après tout, c'est grâce à lui que je me suis sexuellement éclatée ces derniers temps._

« Et pour son équipage ? » demanda Grizz d'un timbre de voix un peu plus incertain. « Vous savez que Shepard amène toujours son équipe elle. Est-ce que je dois lui dire de les laisser en retrait ? »

Aria joua avec l'idée de lui demander d'étendre l'invitation à Liara, mais décida finalement de ne pas le faire. Tevos avait déjà épuisé sa réserve limitée de patience, même si cela s'était fait de la plus agréable façon possible. « Vous lisez mes pensées. Si elle essaie d'amener sa petite amie pour l'accompagner, ou n'importe qui d'autre avec un complexe de héros tragique, dites-lui de s'en débarrasser. »

Grizz entreprit de confirmer l'ordre mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler, une courte vibration de son Omnitool interrompit la conversation. Aria leva une main, lui faisant signe d'attendre pendant qu'elle regardait son poignet. Ses yeux parcoururent le message sur l'écran et, petit à petit, son petit air satisfait se transforma en large sourire prédateur.

 _ **Théa Tevos**_

 _13:03:69 CST_

 _'Venez me cherchez au bureau à 14:00. Je paie le dîner.'_

Après avoir tapé une réponse, elle baissa le bras et retourna son attention vers Grizz. « Vous pouvez disposer. En fait, renvoyez tout le monde pour le reste de la soirée. »

Les mandibules de Grizz vibrèrent, mais il était assez avisé pour ne pas la questionner. Il se mit au garde-à-vous – une relique de son passé dans les forces militaires de Palaven – et fit demi-tour. Aria le regarda s'éloigner sans vraiment lui prêter attention. Une nouvelle nuit avec Tevos lui donnerait l'occasion parfaite de consumer un peu de son stress avant de faire le saut vers les systèmes Terminus. _Et quand j'aurai réglé les choses sur ma station, je pourrai finalement lui montrer ce que c'est que de baiser sur un bon canapé._

 _Fin_


End file.
